Animal restraints as heretofore known generally and simply comprise straps for securing an animal to an examination table or the like. Disadvantageously, these devices are often difficult to use. In particular, a seemingly unnecessary and unfortunate amount of force and dexterity are needed to position the animal on the table in order to secure it thereto. Often, two or more persons must cooperate in order to effectively and appropriately position and restrain the animal.
Animal and personal safety are major concerns when it becomes necessary to restrain an animal. Instinctively, animals fight restraining forces by biting, scratching, and attempting escape. This is especially the case for injured animals in need of medical care. Such violent opposition by the animal many times results in injury to the veterinarian or the x-ray technician or any other person involved. Additionally and unfortunately, an injured animal in need of treatment which struggles violently often experiences further injuries, thus exacerbating the situation.
Another problem with the utilization of straps as restraining devices is that the straps themselves are often the causes of injury to the animal. For instance, a tightly secured strap may cause cuts and bruises to a struggling animal. And, if the strap is directly applied to an injured area, the injury is likely to be aggravated.
Still another problem with the conventional animal restraining devices is the exposure of the veterinarian or x-ray technician to x-rays. Such exposure often occurs as a result of having to manually hold the animal during the conduct of x-rays when the straps prove inadequate.
The present inventor has overcome the above-described problems with the animal restraining devices of the prior art by developing a device which is easy and safe to use, thereby reducing the trauma of a veterinary examination to an animal. The animal restraint of the present invention enables the application of an evenly distributed pressure over the body of the animal which is sufficient for immobilization purposes, yet which is gentle enough to avoid further injury to the animal being treated.
The major advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.